Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The process of producing energy using gasification has been in use since the 1800s. However, few advancements in the technology have been realized over the years because of the availability and widespread adoption of fossil fuels. In recent years, alternative sources to fossil fuel energy have become more attractive due to global increases in demand for energy and the difficulty associated with sourcing additional fossil fuels. The problem of rising energy costs is only exacerbated by an aging electrical distribution infrastructure.
Agricultural industries have been some of the hardest hit by these increased energy costs because agricultural margins tend to be lower than in other industries and because the industry itself is tightly regulated. Meanwhile, advancements in agronomy have led to increased costs for the management of field residue. The costs associated with breaking down biomass waste have increased as field production rates have increased. Additionally, farmers may spend approximately 15% of their operating budget solely on electrical power requirements for irrigation needs.